Segura
by Mengy
Summary: Songfic: Kagome compone y canta sobre sus situaciones... sufriendo tras una ruptura que mas tarde sabría que fue una cruel traición encuentra consuelo en su música... y en su guapo productor musical... Los personajes no me pertenecen Por favor reviews


**SEGURA**

Una vez más se encontraba en aquella ciudad… aquella ciudad donde sufrió, aquella ciudad que la despidió hacía ya 5 años con el corazón roto.

Ella tuvo en ese entonces un novio perfecto y una bonita voz… hoy, seguía teniendo lo mismo, salvo que su "perfecto novio" ahora sí que lo era; medio-hermano del primero y que le recompuso su corazón hecho trizas, trozo por trozo.

Inuyasha y ella fueron novios desde el instituto hasta la universidad y, al estar a punto de terminar ésta, todo se vino abajo para ella. Kikyo, su propia hermana e Inuyasha se estuvieron riendo de ella desde que comenzó la universidad… claro que ella no lo supo hasta que se fue de la ciudad. Ella, en ese entonces, solo supo lo que Inuyasha le dijo, que se había enamorado de su hermana desde hacía poco y que la dejaba para estar con ella…

Kagome, destrozada, lo entendió y le dejo libre alegando que mientras fueran felices, ella también lo era… hasta les compuso una canción… que idiota había sido entonces…

Desde niña le había gustado cantar, tocar la guitarra y el piano; tanto así, que había compuesto ya varias canciones y las cantaba en un bar cerca de su casa como trabajo temporal.

Esa noche, una semana después de su graduación de la universidad, había ido al bar como siempre y vio allí a su familia y a la familia Taisho (la familia de Inuyasha); sin embargo, con esta última había un chico que la superaría en unos 5 años de edad el cual no conocía… al menos no personalmente; era el medio-hermano de Inuyasha, Sesshomaru. Este era un productor musical que se hacía cada vez más famoso con el tiempo por su talento a la hora de encontrar personas con verdadero talento… seguramente, si no tuviera ese gran agujero en el corazón estaría emocionada por que la escuchara cantar… podría tener una oportunidad… pero su estado de ánimo no le permitía disfrutar de ese momento. Sesshomaru había oído hablar de ella por sus padres, que le decían que la chica tenía un talento excepcional, les dijo que eso debería juzgarlo él, por lo que aprovecharon que había vuelto por la graduación de su hermano para llevarle a escuchar a la pelinegra.

Kagome vio a su hermana y a su ex novio muy cariñosos e intentó en vano, aguantar las lágrimas… las dos familias sabían la situación por la que pasaba la chica y la miraron con pesar; con excepción de los enamorados y Sesshomaru, que miraba con reproche a estos.

Kagome levantó la barbilla y se tragó sus lágrimas, respiró hondo y subió al pequeño escenario acercándose al piano con seguridad… había compuesto hacía pocos días una canción para calmar su herido corazón y estaba dirigida a Kikyo e Inuyasha. Se sentó frente al piano, cerró los ojos y empezó su canción, dejando en silencio a todos los presentes.

 _Stone cold, stone cold  
you see me standing, but I'm dying on the floor_

En ese momento abrió los ojos y miró fijamente a Inuyasha, dándole a entender que esa canción estaba dirigida a él mayormente…

 __ _Stone cold, stone cold  
maybe if I don't cry, I won't feel anymore_

 _Stone cold, baby  
God knows I tried to feel  
Happy for you  
Know that I am, even if I  
Can't understand, I'll take the pain  
Give me the truth, me and my heart  
We'll make it through  
If happy is her, I'm happy for you_

Ahora también miraba a su hermana, la cual tenía la expresión más seria que le había visto nunca…

 _Stone cold, stone cold  
You're dancing with her, while I'm staring at my phone  
Stone cold, stone cold  
I was your amber, but now she's your shade of gold_

 _Stone cold, baby  
God knows I tried to feel  
Happy for you  
Know that I am, even if I  
Can't understand, I'll take the pain  
Give me the truth, me and my heart  
We'll make it through  
If happy is her, I'm happy for you_

 _Don't wanna be stone cold, stone  
I wish I could mean this but here's my goodbye_

Esa estrofa le hizo soltar varias lágrimas, pero su voz seguía sonando firme… esas palabras querían decir que en cuanto pudiera se iría lejos para intentar empezar de nuevo…

 __ _Oh, I'm happy for you  
Know that I am, even if I  
Can't understand  
If happy is her, if happy is her  
I'm happy for you_

 **[ _Stone Cold_ ****de Demi Lovato]**

Terminó la canción y todos los presentes empezaron a aplaudir vitoreándola, algunos con lágrimas en los ojos… sin embargo, tres personas no aplaudían: Sesshomaru, el cual al miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos; Kikyo e Inuyasha, que salió de bar con la cara crispada… por lo que su hermana lo siguió con rapidez.

Kagome se levantó con lentitud del taburete y se obligó a olvidar el dolor; sonrió levemente con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas contenidas y saludó al público.

Al poco tiempo, bajó del escenario en dirección a su familia, la cual la abrazó con amor… la familia Taisho hizo lo mismo.

Tras ir al baño para limpiarse la cara por las lágrimas derramadas, volvió con ambas familias las cuales la miraban con ilusión; frunció el ceño confusa y se encontró con el ojidorado de mirada fría… estaba gratamente sorprendido, sus padres no habían exagerado nada con el talento de la chica, la cual al saber su sorpresa no pudo evitar sorprenderse también; sorpresa que aumentó al escuchar que el productor quería que fuera con él para dedicarse a la música… inmediatamente Kagome miró a su familia la cual la miraba con una gran sonrisa…

Aceptó con una verdadera sonrisa desde hace tiempo, la cual deslumbró al peliplata. Con esta oferta podría cumplir lo que cantó, se iría lejos para así poder olvidar…

Su familia, si bien es cierto que aceptaron rápidamente, lo hicieron con una condición… la de que no se quedara sola, con lo cual, viviría temporalmente con Sesshomaru…

Una semana después, se aventuró en ese avión que la llevaría a una nueva vida y, sin que aún lo supiera, a un nuevo amor…

Tras unos meses viviendo con el ojidorado; este, enfadado por el silencio que mantenía su medio-hermano y su cuñada hacia la bella cantante, que aún sufría y lloraba algunas noches, le contó que la estuvieron engañando durante años… Al principio sintió confusión, pero conforme el productor le iba explicando: que los descubrió en el primer año de universidad, que le dijeron que le dirían a la pelinegra en breve, que sus familias no sabían nada… sintió ira y tristeza.

Esa noche no durmieron, ella se abrazó al peliplata y lloró casi toda la noche; y él, la abrazó y consoló acariciando su espalda y cabello… ya de madrugada, la chica se quedó dormida en los brazos de Sesshomaru y este la llevó con delicadeza a su habitación. Una vez allí, le quitó los zapatos y la acomodó con suavidad entre las sábanas… se quedó mirándola con dulzura; Kagome era bellísima, no entendía por qué su medio-hermano la había dejado por la otra pelinegra… es cierto que eran parecidas físicamente, pero la belleza de Kagome estaba también en su interior, era simplemente una mujer magnífica… en los primeros días viviendo juntos, el peliplata supo por qué desde un principio su hermano se fijó en la chica…

Tras varias semanas después de aquello, la pelinegra empezó a tener un gran éxito en el mundo de la música: gracias a Sesshomaru, a la preciosa voz de la chica y a sus fantásticas letras; las cuales al principio eran tristes y melancólicas, pero que tras saber la verdad cambiaron a otras con más carácter. Su familia le llamaba de vez en cuando pero no les dijo nada de la traición de Kikyo ni tampoco quiso saber de su relación con Inuyasha… únicamente escribió una carta a cada uno explicándoles que lo sabía todo y como se sentía por su traición… recibió solo una respuesta de Inuyasha en otra carta, carta que no abrió y olvidó…

Con su convivencia juntos, ambos empezaron a enamorarse entre sí; poco a poco el cariño y la protección de Sesshomaru sanaron el corazón de la pelinegra… y la alegría que poco a poco volvía a Kagome junto con su gran bondad derritió el muro de hielo que era el ojidorado.

Ya llevaban un año viviendo juntos y la chica estaba lista para decirle sus sentimientos al hombre que tenía ahora su corazón… pero por un malentendido (que al final resultó en su primer y fantástico beso) casi se le rompe el corazón de nuevo…

Cuando estaba llegando a la productora vio a su productor favorito abrazar a una hermosa mujer en la entrada; ella, desolada, dio media vuelta y empezó a correr… Sesshomaru, que la vio, corrió tras ella… no le costó mucho alcanzarla ya que ella se torció el tobillo en el camino y paró por el dolor… Ignorando las peticiones de la chica de que la soltara, la cogió en brazos y la llevó hasta su casa… sentados ambos en el sofá mientras el peliplata le vendaba el tobillo herido, la interrogó por su comportamiento y ella sin más se lo dijo todo, concluyendo su confesión con un beso que tomo por sorpresa al productor, beso que al cabo de pocos segundos, fue correspondido por el hombre.

Esa noche fue la primera que pasaron juntos tras haber confesado ambos sus sentimientos… se amaban y nada los separaría… él le juró millones de veces que jamás la traicionaría, ella no lo vio necesario… sabía cómo era Sesshomaru y que antes se arrancaría un brazo a hacerla daño.

Después de toda esa historia, Kagome encontró la carta olvidada de Inuyasha y junto con Sesshomaru, la leyeron… le explicaba a la pelinegra que no quisieron hacerle daño y que por eso no le contaron desde el principio, entre otras excusas nada creíbles… aunque lo que más enfadó a la pelinegra fue que empezó a enamorarse de Kikyo porque ella no era tan complicada y que no estaba tan loca por la música… es decir, que la consideraba una complicada y una loca, loca por lo que la hacía feliz…

Escribió una canción desahogándose por ello y mostrando lo equivocado que estaba Inuyasha… canción que fue todo un éxito para su próximo álbum.

Volverían a su ciudad por unos días, ya que siempre era su familia y la familia Taisho los que iban a visitarlos… sin los enamorados claro… Iban sobre todo para decirles que ya llevaban 6 meses de un fantástico noviazgo y que cada día se enamoraban más y más.

Habían quedado en el bar donde ella trabajó y cantaría una de sus canciones por los viejos tiempos… al llegar vio a su maravillosa familia biológica y a la política y los abrazó con amor; sin embargo no se esperaba ver también allí a Kikyo e Inuyasha, que la saludaron ambos con un apretón de manos algo forzado… Tanto Sesshomaru como Kagome anunciaron su noviazgo al terminar la cena y todos se alegraron por ellos diciéndoles que sabían desde un principio que ambos hacían una perfecta pareja; sin embargo, Inuyasha no se lo tomó muy bien… cosa que la feliz pareja ignoró…

Cuando llegó la hora de cantar, Kagome entregó una pista de audio al dueño del bar ya que no tocaría ningún instrumento… cantaría a la cara de Inuyasha la canción que compuso para dejarle claro el error que había cometido con ella…

 _It's time for me to take it  
I'm the boss right now  
Not gonna fake it  
Not when you go down  
'Cause this is my game  
and you better come to play_

 _I used to hold my freak back  
Now I'm letting go  
I make my own choice  
Bitch, I run this show  
So leave the lights on  
No, you can't make me behave_

 _So you say I'm complicated  
that I must be outta my mind  
But you had me underrated  
Rated, rated_

Miró fijamente a Inuyasha que cambió por completo su expresión a una de enfado… cosa que ella ignoró y siguió cantando con una sonrisa segura en los labios…

 _What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being  
what's wrong with being confident?  
What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being  
what's wrong with being confident?_

 _It's time to get the chains out  
is your tongue tied up?  
'Cause this is my ground  
And I'm dangerous  
and you can get out  
But it's all about me tonight_

 _So you say I'm complicated  
that I must be outta my mind  
But you had me underrated  
Rated, rated_

 _What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being  
what's wrong with being confident?  
What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being  
what's wrong with being confident?  
What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being  
what's wrong with being confident?  
What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being  
what's wrong with being confident?_

 _So you say I'm complicated  
but you've had me underrated_

 _What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being  
what's wrong with being confident?  
What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being  
what's wrong with being confident?  
What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being  
what's wrong with being confident?  
What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being  
what's wrong with being confident?_

 **[ _Confident_ de Demi Lovato]**

Al terminar la canción, Kagome pensó, mientras miraba a su adorado novio Sesshomaru, en todo lo que había pasado para llegar allí… todo el dolor que sufrió y que fue curado, en su éxito y en que todo lo logró al estar segura de sí misma y luchar para salir adelante.

Se bajó rápidamente del escenario en dirección a su novio y le beso frente a todos los presentes con amor y él la correspondió le la misma manera… estaba segura… segura de que sería feliz con ese hombre… al que amaba y que la amaba con la misma fuerza.

 **FIN**


End file.
